With Arms Wide Open
by The Author Formally Known As Queen Sora
Summary: This is a song fic for Creed's "With Arms Wide Open." It's also a Taiora... so read and review!! ^^


With Arms Wide Open By Queen Sora  
This is a song fic of Creed's Song With Arms Wide Open. I have no idea why I've written so many song fics lately. Anyway, I've been nagged since I started writng and posting by a certain someone that I won't mention *cough my mom cough* to write this song fic..... so I'm finally doing it. ARE YOU HAPPY MOM!?!?! Well this is a Taiora (like usual).   
The following are the ages of the digi-destined who appear during this story;  
Tai and Sora: 20  
I hope you enjoy the story.  
  
"I'M WHAT?!?!? Sora Kamiya sheirked staring at her doctor. "Pregnant, Sora." Her doctor replied laughingly. Sora sat in a happy,kind of shocked daze. "Me a m-m-mother?" Sora choked out the last word. "Yes. Why? Are you not happy that your pregnant?" Dr. Anderson asked. "Oh no, of course not, I'm just stunned Amy. I've really always wanted to be a mother - but I'm just stunned." Sora replied.   
  
Well I just heard the news today   
It seems my life is going to change   
I close my eyes, begin to pray   
Then tears of joy stream down my face   
  
"Well I'm gonna call you tonight to tell you when your, no I mean the both of you have your next appointment , alright?" Dr. Anderson asked. "Yes, ok yeah, definetly." Sora answered as the great news slowly started to settle in. She looked down at her stomach as she left the doctor's office. 'Me? A mom?' she thought. "Oh oh! What is Tai gonna think?"  
  
With arms wide open   
Under the sunlight   
Welcome to this place   
I'll show you everything   
With arms wide open   
  
Sora drove to her house and by the time she pulled in the driveway she was silently beaming with joy to herself. As she parked the car in the garage she realized Tai was home early. She gulped. 'I hope he's not upset.' Sora thought. She got out of the car carefully. 'Afterall she was pregnant now.' She smiled contentedly. She crept quietly towards the house and peeked in the door, "T-t-tai?" Sora asked. "Hi Sweetheart, so what happen at the doctors today?" Tai greeted as he came down the staircase. "A well......."  
Well I don't know if I'm ready   
To be the man I have to be   
I'll take a breath, take her by my side   
We stand in awe, we've created life   
  
"A well what?" Tai asked. "I'm...I'm....?" "Your what? Dying? Pregnant?" Tai said joking around at her hesitance. Sora closed the door behind her and took another gulp. "The....the second thing you said i-i-is right." Sora said quietly staring down at her shoes in nervousness. Tai's eyes widened in shock as he remembered the second thing he had said. "Pregnant? Your pregnant?"  
With arms wide open   
Under the sunlight   
Welcome to this place   
I'll show you everything   
With arms wide open   
  
Sora nodded. "I'm sorry Tai. You aren't mad are you?" Sora started sobbing in Tai's arms. "I'm gonna be a father?" Tai asked in awe. "Yes." Sora sobbed into is shirt worried he wouldn't want to be a father right now. Tai pulled her away and tilted her head up towards him so he could look her straight in the face. Sora was shocked at what she saw.  
Now everything has changed   
I'll show you love   
I'll show you everything   
With arms wide open   
If I had just one wish   
  
Sora looked up to see tears pouring down Tai's face. "Your pregnant with our child?" He asked his voice sounding misty. Sora nodded. "Why would you ever think I'd be mad?" Tai asked her. "Well, I wasn't sure how you'd feel about it right now." Sora asked. "Of course not." Tai said as he pulled Sora into a gentle embrace as not to hurt the gift in her belly. "How dare you think I'd be mad at you, Sora. It's already an honor having you as my wife but now the mother of my child? I, I, I am beyond happy." Tai said looking into his true love's eyes. The two kissed softly at first, but then as the realization of their joy overcame them the passion enveloped them. As they parted from their embrace - they smiled contentedly at each.   
Only one demand   
I hope he's not like me   
I hope he understands   
That he can take this life   
And hold it by the hand   
And he can greet the world   
With arms wide open...  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own this song, Digimon and the doctor. The song belongs to Creed. Digimon belongs to Saban. Can you guess who owns the doctor? If you can't it's Naoko Takeouchi. Yup the creator of Sailor Moon. The doc was of course, Sailor Mercury. You can spot Sailors in my stories on and off.  
  
  



End file.
